Unlike Any Other Truth or Dare Story
by SecretlyAlice
Summary: I know, another truth or dare story, but this one is unlike any other one you have read. Jessica and Edward together? Jasper giving out random hugs? Read and find out more. R&R first FanFic!


I was sitting on the couch with Edward watching The Food Network when Alice suddenly appeared in front of the TV bouncing up and down yelling,

"we are going playing truth or dare!"

Before I could reply she was dragging me to the circle in the middle of the floor with the rest of the Cullen family. Edward slowly fallowed behind saying,

"Alice don't you remember the last time we played truth or dare?"

" Of coarse I do silly!" Alice said, sitting down next to me. still excited.

"Then you see my point!"

Alice looked up at Edward with a puzzled look on her face"…no,…no I don't…"

"Ugh! Its to dangerous for Bella to play truth or dare the way we play it! She's a danger magnet!"

I gave Edward a dirty look, even though it was true, i am a danger magnet. He looked down at me with a sheepish

"Don't be silly Edward. Its perfectly safe. Now sit down in the circle before I make you! Alice said it with such an edge to her voice that it kind of scared me. "Okay who is going to go first!?"

ME, ME, ME!!! Emmett boomed while waving both of his arms in the air.

"Okay Emmett will go first." Alice declared.

"YES! Hmmm who should be my first victim…? I pick…Edward! Edward truth or dare?"

"Dare" He said it with a smug look on his face, and then all of the sudden the smugness abruptly changed into shock as Emmett thought of what he was going to make Edward do.

"There is NO way I am going to do that!!!"

"Sorry bro, you have to."

Everyone had a look of confusion on their face except for Alice who's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"What do you have to do that's so bad" I asked. It couldn't be that bad…could it?

"He has to call Jessica Stanley, ask her to go to dinner at 'The Lodge' and at the end of their date he has to kiss her!" Emmett said, laughing so hard he would have been crying if that were possible.

"WHAT!?!? You cant make him do that!!!" I screamed at Emmett.

"Sorry Bella, but once Eddie picks truth or dare he HAS to do it."

I looked up at Edward hoping that Emmett somehow made this up.

"He's right, love, I have to. And Emmett stop calling me Eddie!

Edward got up of the floor and walked over to the phone in defeat.

" Hi is…uh…Jessica home? Oh hi Jessica this is Edward Cullen…I was just wondering if…if…if " Emmett had to hit him on his back. " if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight at 'The Lodge'?

Right then the phone started to screech. It was Jessica's screaming, YES, YES, YES!

I cant believe Jessica would actually say yes! She knows that I'm dating Edward! I thought she was my friend.

"Okay I guess…I will pick you up at seven." Edward hung up the phone and sat back down. I looked up at him and he saw that I was upset. "It's okay, love, its not a real date."

"I know. Its not the 'date' part I'm worried about, it's the kissing part. I said blushing.

Edward lowered his head to whisper in my ear "Don't worry, I'm not going to kiss her." That makes me feel a little better, I guess

"Oh yes you are!!!" Emmett yelled at him.

"Okay can we please get on with the game!?" Alice said impatiently.

" Fine, Jasper truth or dare?"

Jasper thought for a minute.

"Dare"

Edward smiled " Okay I dare you to go to the mall and give all the employees a hug and say ' Don't worry everything is going to be okay. It will workout' !"

WHAT! Fine! Jasper got up from the floor and grabbed the car keys to the Mercedes and walked out the front door.

"Come on" Edward said, taking my hand and walking to his silver Volvo.

Edward got in the drivers seat while I got in the passenger. Rosalie and Emmett got in the back. In the Mercedes Jasper was driving with Alice, Carlisle and Esme.

We got to the mall in only five minutes with the Cullen's driving. Once we parked, We all walked inside. We went into the first shop which was a pet store. Jasper went up to the cashier while the rest of us hid behind a rack of dog food and watched.

The cashier was a short fat lady who looked to be about seventy years old. Jasper walked right up to her and gave her a big hug. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. It will workout." he said with understanding and emotion. The cashier looked surprised at first but then she wrapped her arms around Jasper and started to sob. It was hilarious!

I covered my mouth do muffle the laughter and so did the rest of the Cullen's.

After about one-hundred and fifty stores and about four-hundred hugs, Jasper was _finally_ finished.

We got back to the house at about six fourty-five, and it was time for Edward to pick Jessica up for their 'date'. Ugh I bet she has on that red blouse that i let her barrow. Which she never gave back! And probably like ten pounds of make-up on.

"Eddie its time to pick up your new girlfriend!" Emmett mocked.

"Emmett shut up!" Edward and I yelled together


End file.
